Totally Spies episode 188 Toy Terror
by SteveG12358
Summary: A new toy called the Botboy is getting very popular all of a sudden. Everyone buys them expect Victor while he thinks that the new toy is bad inside. It turns out that the Botboy toys are controlling peoples' minds into forcing them to build more of them for an evil toy maker who wants to get revenge on his son Seth Toyman. It's up to Victor to save the day and to save his friends.


Totally Spies episode188 Toy Terror

FADE TO

EXT. THE GROVE ICE CREAM STAND DAYTIME SUNNY

Victor, Normy and Dave are having ice cream while doing their science project for school.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

For the last time Normy cheese didn't came from the moon.

NORMY

Of course they came from the moon, they made the space program for cows to live there and make cheese.

DAVE CRUST

What cheese came from the moon, I thought they came from Wisconsin?

TV ANNOUNCER (V.O)

(on the TV)

Hey kids do want a robot but your parents say its too expensive, well how about you should get the new Botboy.

A picture of the Botboys retro like robot toys came up on the TV. The boys look at the TV.

DAVE CRUST

How did that TV came up?

TV ANNOUNCER (V.O)

(singing)

Botboys, Botboys for you and me, one for the family, it will be your friend, it will be your pal, Botboys, Botboys are for everyone.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What do you think about these new toys, Botboys as if, right guys?

Victor sees Normy and Dave bought Botboys.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh no.

CUT TO

STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS DAYTIME LATER

The boys are walking through the streets with Normy and Dave holding out their Botboys.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can't believe that you 2 bought those stupid toys.

NORMY

No way this toy is awesome.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Really it looks like something from the 50's and there is no wind up key on it.

DAVE CRUST

That is what makes it cool.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

How does a toy from the past without its key be cool?

NORMY

Well for starters it can give you Wi-Fi, it's a flashlight, an MP3 player and it can also make slushies

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yeah but how do people buy this stuff!

DAVE CRUST

Because it's new and new stuff is cool.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yeah but is it weird that a new toy came out nowhere without anyone knowing about this?

NORMY

This happens with everyone if it's new it's cool and people care and buy it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You guys go ahead and enjoy your new toys, I will be at the spies' penthouse working on our project.

DAVE CRUST

OK.

NORMY

Tell Clove that I say hi.

Victor uses his plantportation powers to transport himself through the dandelion.

CUT TO

INT. SPIES' PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM LATER

Victor came out from the potted plant in the penthouse. The spies came though the screen door with shopping bags into the living room.

SAM

Victor what a surprise.

CLOVER

Next time go through the front door.

ALEX

While you're here you can tell us about your day

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It started out fine but until Normy and Dave bought these Botboys

CLOVER

What a coincident we bought the same today.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Great you got those toys too.

SAM

What's wrong Victor you don't like that toy?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No, it's not that it is weed to have something for a product to sale without anyone knowing about it.

SAM

It's all about consumerism sometimes people are surprized about that something new came without knowing about it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Clover you are a shopping professional you know that you're too old for these toys right?

CLOVER

Unless they are on sale.

ALEX

And are ages 5 and up.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But they look like something from the 50s.

SAM

Something that looks old it can also be a fun thing to play with, what are your favorite toys play with?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well those Star scouts action figures the 2016 models

CLOVER

Wait you watch the retro version of that show and you play with action figures from this century, how does what work?

SAM

Some people have different taste.

FADE TO 

EXT. DEAN'S APARTMENT GREAT ROOM EVENING LATER

At Dean's apartment Victor was laying down on the floor doing his science project while watching Star Scouts. Dean and Stacy are on the couch.

On the Star Scout show the scouts are under the control of robot called the Boy Toys.

BOY TOY 1

Prefect now that the Star Scouts are all under our control there is no one to stop use from universal domination.

GLEN

Not for long.

Glen came out from the bushes wearing a tin foil hat.

BOY TOY 2

A Star Scout but he is not under our control.

GLEN

I am going to free my friends and there is nothing you could do about it.

BOY TOY 3

We will see, destroy him.

The other mind controlled Star Scouts and Star Scout Master Jax fires lasers right at Glen. Glen leaped over a boulder block from the laser fire.

GLEN

This isn't going to be easy.

DEAN

Wow those are some weird robots like something that came out from a toy store.

STACY

I know right they look like the Botboys we bought today.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You guys too, come on.

STACY

What is with you today?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Are you a little bit suspicious about these toys like someone is making an evil plan for this?

DEAN

What are you saying Victor are you worried about something?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No my Empathy is saying that there is something evil inside.

STACY

Are you worried that a toy you like shall be discontinued?

DEAN

Victor, sometimes in life people like something that have their eye on so they buy it. But still if you like the toy you like, they still make them for the consumer.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You have no idea what I am saying right.

DEAN

Nope you're just a kid with a lot of words.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That's it I am going to bed.

Victor got up off from the floor and walk to his room.

DEAN

Alright Victor have a good night sleep.

(to Stacy)

Now that Victor has gone to bed what do you want to do?

STACY

Make out.

DEAN

Good idea.

Dean and Stacy started to kiss each other and cuddle.

CUT TO

INT. VICTOR'S ROOM DEAN'S APPARTMENT EVENING

Victor is buttoning up his pajamas and go into his bed. Rex leaped onto his bed.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

They don't believe me but my powers don't lie I know something is up, and I am going to find out. Good night Rex.

Rex barked and Victor and Rex fall asleep.

BACK TO SCENE

On the table the 2 Botboys' eyes started to glow red and Stacy and Dean stopped making out and stand up from the couch and walk out from the front door.

CUT TO

EXT. SUBURBAN STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS EVENING

People started to walk out from their homes and into the streets. Including Normy and Dave came out from their homes.

CUT TO

EXT. SPIES' PENTHOUSE PADIO EVENING

The Spies walk out from their penthouse with glowing red eyes and walk out in the night.

They walk down the stairs are join the other brainwashed students and walk down the road.

FADE TO

INT. VICTOR'S ROOM DEAN'S APPARTMENT MORNING THE NEXT DAY

Victor wakes up from a good night sleep and he and Rex yawned. Victor leaped out from his bed and walk out from his room.

CUT TO

INT. DEAN'S APPARTMENT MORNING

BATHROOM DOOR

Victor knocked on the bathroom door waiting for an answer.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Come on Dean I need to brush my teeth and don't belong in the bathroom.

The bathroom door slowly opened and Victor opened the door and sees that the bathroom was empty.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

The bathroom is empty, he must have go to work early.

Victor entered into the bathroom and closed the door. Victor flushes the towel in the bathroom and exited out from the bathroom.

GREAT ROOM

Victor walks up to the couch and sees that Stacy's purse was still there. Victor picked up the purse off from the couch and look at it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What is Stacy's purse doing right here, unless something happened to her and Dean last night.

CUT TO

EXT. SUBURB STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS APPARTMENT ENTRANCE MORNING

Victor and Rex walk out from the entrance to the apartment and look around. Victor pitches the piece of grass from the ground and uses his plant vision powers.

VICTOR'S P.O.V PLANT VISION

Victor sees the streets of Beverly Hills are all empty. Victor sees that all of the stores are all empty and then a tumbleweed blow by and a gust of wind blow dirt off from the ground.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No one is anywhere around Beverly Hills.

(into Wrist Communicator)

This is an argent WOOHPing I repeat argent.

Victor and Rex both gotten WOOHPed down the whole.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP TUNNELING SYSTEM

Victor and Rex slide down the tunnel

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

At least Jerry is still here.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP

Victor and Rex landed down onto the floor of Jerry's office.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Agent Victor reporting for duty.

JERRY

At least an agent of mine didn't disappeared like Sam, Clover, Alex, Dean and Stacy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Did you try to get a hold of Sam, Clover and Alex?

JERRY

I have tried WOOHPing them but they didn't came.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Any other bad news?

JERRY

Yes apparently everyone in the Beverly Hill's area had gone missing overnight.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I have a hunch that the new Botboys are behind all of this?

JERRY

Are you sure about that Victor, because I bought a Botboy just the other day and it didn't do anything to me.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You bought one too?

JERRY

Of course, but not to play with it but keep it in its package as a collector's item.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well we better check it out just in case.

Jerry puts the Botboy out from the dower who is still in its box and took the toy out from the box and puts it up onto his desk. The scanner scans the Botboy that is still in the box.

JERRY

According to the computer the Botboy contains a microchip.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

A microchip ah. Time to see what it's that microchip really is.

Victor uses his plant powers to make vines out from his wrist and opened it up and break open the Botboy in half and took out the microchip and puts it on the table. The scanner starts to scan the microchip.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

The computer saids that the microchip can only be activated during the correct time.

JERRY

So it means that it's a time setting activation microchip that can only be activated by time.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now we know how the toy works but who made it.

JERRY

I don't know, but when I bought the toy I didn't see who or what company that came from.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But do you know which store you buy it from?

JERRY

Yes a toy store near the beach.

Victor transform into his spy uniform.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You better gadget me up to solve this mission.

JERRY

Indeed.

Jerry presses a button on his desk and gadgets drop from the ceiling.

JERRY

Take the Any Decoding Tracking Passion Watch, the Zipline Yo-yo and the Snap out from it Blow Horn.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wish me luck Jerry.

Jerry WOOHP Victor and Rex down the floor.

FADE TO

INT. BEACH SIDE TOYSTORE MOMENTS LATER.

Victor and Rex entered into the beach side toy store. The toy store was empty with full shelves of toys row by row.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hello, is someone in here?

Suddenly Seth Toyman came from the back wearing an apron.

SETH TOYMAN

Could I help you?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yeah, do you have any Botboys left, um.

(reading the name tag)

Seth.

SETH TOYMAN

If you want to buy them you're in luck there are a lot of them in the shelf right next to you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wow thanks.

Victor picked up one of the boxes of the Botboys. Victor sees a mores code on the box. Victor uses the Any Decoding Tracking Passion Watch to scan the code on the watch. The results on the box came up and it's made in West Orange County.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Time to go to West Orange County Rex.

Rex barked and leaped up and down.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks for the help Seth.

Victor and Rex ran out from the front entrance of the front door.

FADE TO

EXT. HILLSIDE OF WEST ORANGE COUNTY DAYTIME SUNNY

Victor and Rex popped out from a bush and Victor presses his eyes against the binoculars.

VICTOR'S P.O.V BINOCULARS

Victor sees mind controlled people walking into the factory.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

The people who are inside the factory are making the Botboys.

Rex barked. Victor fires a Zipline Yo-Yo at the factory. Victor and Rex Zip lined down the line towards the factory.

CUT TO

INT. BOTBOYS FACTORY

Victor crashes through the window and landed on the balcony. Victor sees the mind controlled people including Sam, Clover, Alex, Dean and Stacy are building the Botboys.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sam, Clover, Alex, Dean, Stacy everyone they are all turned into toy building zombies.

SETH TOYMAN SR (V.O)

And that is the really good zombies and I know.

SETH TOYMAN SR. in his 60's, evil, mean, has long white hair, blue eyes came out from the shadows.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Who are you?

SETH TOYMAN SR

I am Seth Toyman Senior.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So you're Seth Toyman Senior that means you're the father of Seth Toyman Jr.

SETH TOYMAN SR

That's right kid.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So why are you doing this, why are you making these toys?

SETH TOYMAN SR

I'll tell you why, me and my son are a toy building duo ever since we made our first toy together, but when he got older he thinks that the toys we made together are boring and lame, so I am going to get revenge on my son by having all of my Botboys attack him.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But how, if they are small toys.

SETH TOYMAN SR

Simple, the toys have microchips inside of them that can grow 12 feet tall and shoot out lasers out from their eyes.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You will not get away with this.

SETH TOYMAN SR

We'll see about that.

(to the mind controlled people)

Get rid of him.

The mind controlled people including the spies, Dean, Stacy, Normy and Dave all charged right at Victor by running up the stairs. Victor took out the Snap out from it Blow Horn and activates it. The blow horn blows out a burst of energy out from the horn and making everyone slap out from their hypnosis.

CLOVER

What just happened?

NORMY

I know the first I was playing with my Botboy now I end up here.

DAVE CRUST

How do I end up here?

SAM

I was about to ask the same thing.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Great you guys are back to normal now, that old man has built these robots to take revenge on his son and mind controlled all of you guys.

ALEX

Well that answers that.

DEAN

Let's get him.

Seth Toyman Sr was surprised.

SETH TOYMAN SR

Fine I'll just activate their other feature.

Seth Toyman Sr presses a button on his watch making all of the Botboys grow bigger and has their eyes glowed red and Seth Toyman sr leaped onto one of the robots and the Botboys blasted off up into the air.

STACY

Where are they going?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

He's going back to the beach side toy store to get revenge on his son.

CLOVER

Wait, wait hold on Seth Toyman the same Toyman who got rehabilitated and wants to get revenge on WOOHP?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Um hold on.

Victor look at his wrist communicator and a hologram of baddies came up on. Victor reads the file on Seth Toyman.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yeap, the same one.

ALEX

Alright if Seth's dad wants to get revenge on him, why won't he team up with is son?

SAM

We can forget about that right now we have an old man to stop.

NORMY

I knew you're going to say that.

The Spies, Dean, Stacy, Normy and Dave transform into their spy uniforms.

FADE TO

INT. BEACH SIDE TOY STORE MOMENTS LATER

In the Toy Store Seth Toyman was reading a magazine with his feet up on the container. Suddenly he feels some shaking inside of the store. He notice the shaking and then suddenly he feel a large amount of shaking from outside. Seth Toyman ran outside.

CUT TO

EXT. BEACH SIDE OF BEVERLY HILLS DAYTIME

Seth Toyman came outside and sees that all of the Botboys are all staring down on him.

SETH TOYMAN SR

Hello son.

SETH TOYMAN

Dad, hi what is all of this?

SETH TOYMAN SR

It's my revenge scheme on you.

SETH TOYMAN

Why me. Oh yeah I remember, I don't want you to do this to me, I had been rehabilitated, I am working at this toy store part time, I see a WOOHP Therapist like once every Wednesday to see how am I doing and so I want to say sorry about your toys they are really cool.

SETH TOYMAN SR

I had been plotting my revenge for all of these years and now you apologize to me, that's it I am going to get my revenge on your once and for all.

All of the Botboys aim their lasers right at Seth Toyman. Suddenly the Spies, Victor, Dean, Stacy, Normy and Dave came on the scene. The Spies leaped into the air and throw flying jump kicks right at 3 Botboys knocking them down onto the ground.

SAM

Stop right there old man.

CLOVER

There is no one you're going to take revenge on your own son, even if he tries to get revenge on WOOHP.

ALEX

Well one time he used AI chips for military action figures and he tries to help us when it was his felt into making the toys come to life.

STACY

Whatever what Seth did in the past we need to stop this mayhem right now.

SETH TOYMAN SR

She's right

(commands the Botboys)

Get them.

The Botboys all charge right at the Spies, Victor and the others. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate a plume into the air and flings it right at the 3 Botboys making the tree stab straight through the Botboys and those making them explode.

The Spies leaped into the air and throws punches right at the other Botboys. But they hurt their hands on impact.

CLOVER

Alright first they are made of plastic when they are toys.

ALEX

But now that they are giants they are now made of metal.

DEAN

We got this covered

(to Stacy)

Stacy time for your secret weapon.

STACY

On it babe, Earring Transforming Robot suit do your thing.

Stacy took off one of her earrings and presses a button on one of them and making the earring to transform into a robot battle suit. Stacy leaped into the robot battle suit and throws a punch at one of the Botboys smashing it into pieces. Stacy then took out a plasma sword out from her robot battle suit's arm and swings it right at the other Botboys cutting them down in half.

SAM

Dean you got to give us one of those?

NORMY

Me too.

DEAN

Not now focus.

They dodges an attack from another Botboy. Dean tackled Seth out of the way from a Botboy. Dean lasers from his wrist watch right at the Botboy hitting it and making it's head explode.

Stacy fires missiles from her robot suit right at the other incoming Botboys hitting them and making them explode. Suddenly 4 Botboys grabbed hold of Stacy. Stacy uses another function on her robot battle suit and robot tentacles wrap around the Botboys and suck their energy making them power down. Stacy slice all of the 4 Botboys in halves and making them all explode.

Suddenly 2 Botboys raise Normy and Dave up into the air.

NORMY

(shouted)

COUSIN CLOVY.

DAVE CRUST

(shouted)

WHY ARE THESE ROBOTS LIFTING US UP IN THE AIR, WORSE TOY EVER?

SETH TOYMAN

I agree.

Clover throws a flying kick at a Botboy who is holding Normy in the air and karate chop the other into pieces braking both Normy and Dave free from the Botboys.

Suddenly 4 Botboys surrounded Victor. Victor whip out his vines out from his wrist and whip the 4 Botboys into pieces. He uses his plant manipulation powers to pull floor board pieces from the boardwalk and shot them at the other Botboys and pinning them in their heads.

Victor made giant roots came out from the ground and smash the Botboys into pieces. Suddenly Victor look up and see more Botboys are heading this way.

DEAN

More Botboys are coming.

STACY

It will make more than my robot battle suit to take care of these bots.

Stacy fires lasers from her robot battle suit upward at the incoming Botboys hitting them and making them explode in the air.

SETH TOYMAN SR

You see I have an endless supply of Botboys.

The Botboys landed onto the ground and fire lasers right at the Spies and the others. Stacy projected a force field around them and making the laser attack bounce off from the force field.

DAVE CRUST

What do you we now?

DEAN

Stacy activate the EMP function on your suit.

STACY

You don't have to tell me twice.

Stacy activates the EMP function on her robot suit and causing a powerful shockwave to come out from it and making all of the Botboys to power down.

Suddenly more Botboys came down from the sky and surrounded the Spies and the others. Victor transforms into his Force of Nature Mode. He fires razor sharp leaves from his branches from his back hitting the incoming Botboys hitting them and making them explode and smash down onto the ground.

SAM

Apparently Victor's Force of Nature mode isn't enough to take these bots down.

CLOVER

On the bright side it won't get any more worse.

All of the Botboys all fuse together to create a 1200 feet tall version of themselves.

SETH TOYMAN

It just got a lot worse.

SETH TOYMAN SR

Did you know that if you can buy 100 of them they can fuse into one bigger robot?

NORMY

Cool.

CLOVER

Not cool only scary.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's time to even the plain field with the Roboto-Giantia-Massiva.

Victor took out a seed from his pocket and uses his plant manipulation powers to grow it into the Roboto-Giantia-Massiva. Victor then fuses together with it making it as his armor.

The giant Botboy fires lasers from it's eyes directly at Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make his Roboto-Giantia-Massiva armor unharmed by the laser attack. Victor throws a big punch at the giant Botboy hitting it and sending it skidding backwards about 100 feet long.

ALEX

And that is I would like to call evening the plan field.

Victor fires razor sharp leaves from his Roboto-Giantia-Massiva armor right at the giant Botboy hitting it making dents to appear around the giant robot. The giant Botboy fires lasers from right at Victor. Victor dodges the attack and throws a punch at the giant Botboy causing it's head to smash into pieces.

SETH TOYMAN SR

This isn't over yet.

SETH TOYMAN

Dad that's enough stop this now.

Seth Toyman pushes his father against the wall and then throw him onto the ground. He then sits on him.

SETH TOYMAN SR

Get off from me you son of mine.

SAM

Victor now, finish this.

Victor and his Roboto-Giantia-Massiva armor glowed green and throws an uppercut punch right at the giant Botboy hitting it so hard it rocketed upward into the air right towards the sun.

SETH TOYMAN SR

No!

Then Jerry and the other WOOHP agents came and Seth got off from him.

JERRY

Good work Victor on freeing the people from an evil toy, and now we shall take Seth Toyman Sr to the WOOHP containment facility where he truly belongs.

SETH TOYMAN

Sorry about what my dad did.

SAM

But in the mean time you guys shall have some therapy to go too.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And now this is over we can go back to our science project.

NORMY

I still believe that cheese came from the moon.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It does not.

NORMY

It totally does dude.

DAVE CRUST

Wait we're doing our science project now?

FADE TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS GROUND DAYTIME SUNNY THE NEXT DAY.

The next day on the campus grounds of Mali U the Spies are sitting on a bench. Then Victor, Normy and Dave came out from a tree right next to them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Girls guest what we got an A on our science project.

NORMY

We booth come to an agreement that the moon isn't made of cheese.

DAVE CRUST

But we made a pretty cool title for our project called "the moon the giant cheese ball in the sky"

SAM

Wow that is good and humorist.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And we showed this to my mom and my mom gave us these.

The boys took out their balls in a cup to the spies.

ALEX

Oh that is totally cool a ball attached to the string with the string attached to the cup.

CLOVER

That is totally a cute gift your mom gave you guys.

NORMY

Oh and the best part is ball in a cup is making a comeback look around.

The Spies sees students playing with ball in a cup.

FADE TO

EXT. BEACH SIDE OF BEVERLY HILLS TOY STORE

At the Toy Store people are lining up to get their ball in a cup.

CUT TO

EXT. BEACH SIDE OF BEVERLY HILLS TOY STORE BACK ENTRANCE

At the back Jerry and the WOOHP agents are throwing away the Botboys. Jerry then played with his ball in a cup. The ball hits him in the eye.

JERRY

Ouch.

THE END


End file.
